


A Kiss on the Cheek

by niallersdirtymofo



Series: A Kiss on the Wrist Trilogy [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SO, So yeah, Threesome - F/M/M, and raunchier, as well as some polygamous relationships, bc jetta requested it, book 2 of akotw trilogy, btw these chapters haven't been too throughly edited, but like just go with it ok, channing has issues with her sex, haha hell yeah jetta, i hate it too, i just cringe at the thought of going back and reading my old work..., i swear this book gets better writing-wise, i'm terribly sorry, idfk she's just a mess, jetta really is a lucky bitch, just learn to love it, more cutting, more irish accents, more secrets, new challenges, new characters - Freeform, oh and there will be some larry kisses, oh yeah and the girls move to england lmao if that aint cliche i don't know what is, picks up right where book 1 left off, she's either crying or trying to make niall hit her, sorry about that, still a bit carroty, still written in 1st person pov, woo hoo everyone loves raunchy one direction, yes i still write his accent out, yes there will be some threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallersdirtymofo/pseuds/niallersdirtymofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Book 2 of the <b>akotw trilogy</b>}</p><p>For now, things are going perfect for Channing and Niall...<br/>but things never stay perfect for long - especially when some of Channing's biggest demons of her past aren' t willing to give up on dragging her back to Hell.</p><p>When monsters from her past resurface, Niall learns that Jeff has some friends in high places. A kidnapping, more abuse, and more suffering awaits them-- not to mention the psychological damaging and emotionally draining flashbacks that Channing begins to suffer every time Niall and her attempt to be intimate.</p><p>What will happen to the friendship shared between Louis, Harry, and Jetta after one night they manage to take things a bit too far? Even though both boys manage to hold a piece of her heart, in the end she will have to choose one... or will she?</p><p>Will her possible inability to choose destroy their friendships entirely?<br/>Or will it bring them closer than they've ever been...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're My Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> _Of course_ this kicks off with some Louetta smut... could you expect anything less from me? xD

**Chapter 1: You're My Bad Habit**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o **Louis' P.O.V** o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **** _(graphic love scene... could you expect anything different from me? lol)  
_ Everyone was settling down around the telly and Jetta had made the wonderful decision to watch some ridiculous movie called _"Mama"_ which honestly, was rather terrifying. Any movie that involves creepy little children just really gives me the creeps.  
Jet and I were the only two still standing and I realized we were both zeroing in on the last open armchair. We looked at each other and then back at the chair a few times before springing into action.  
Even though she got a bit of a head start I somehow still managed to sneak into the chair right before her; however this did not stop her from plopping down right on top of me... knees first.  
I groaned dramatically as she literally kneed me right in the balls, and I could almost feel my eyes watering as I slid out of the chair and onto the floor.  
Everyone was sort of snickering and Jetta had an apologetic look on her face as she leaned over to lay her hand on my cheek, "Sorry Lewis... just consider that payback for the pool incident earlier..." she trailed of, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Your aim is quite impeccable," I mumbled as I pulled myself up to a sitting position and glared up at her smug face.

She rolled her eyes at my sourness and patted the seat next to her, "Oh c'mon you big baby. Get your ghetto booty up here," she teased as Liam started the movie.

"Stop making fun of me," I pouted, my hand still covering the goods. I dragged myself off the floor and squeezed into the seat next to her.

"Seriously though, I think Nicki Minaj is your actual birth mother," she said with a wink.

Harry started laughing loudly from across the room where he was sitting next to Liam, "That's what we tell him all the time!" he exclaimed as he did his little head shake thing and looked at Jetta.

"Everyone quiet!" Liam said, raising his hands in a dramatic effect in order to silence the room.

Thankfully, all of the bum jokes stopped and I was left to the silence of my own thoughts as well as the constant throbbing reminder between my legs.

After a few minutes into the movie, Jetta noticed that I was still tense and holding myself, "It can't hurt that badly, Lewis. You are sooo dramatic," she whispered as she leaned over, her lips lightly grazing  my earlobe.

I looked over to meet her eyes, unsure if she meant for that to happen or not; she gave me a little smirk, raising her eyebrow slightly. I continued watching her with a confused look on my face as she reached her hand behind her, pulling the heavy afghan that was resting on the back of the chair, and gracefully draped it over our laps.

I didn't move a muscle as she proceeded to tuck the blanket in around us, however, I did jump slightly when I felt her hand rest on top of my sweatpants... I honestly wasn't sure if I should be turned on or terribly afraid.

I continued staring at her as she just left her hand to rest there, she looked at the television screen, pretending to be interested in what was happening to the possessed little demon children. After a few moments I subtly looked over my shoulder, realizing that from where we were sitting and the way she had the chair turned, everyone was sitting behind us... so no one could really see what we were doing. For some reason this left a thrilling feeling in my stomach as I too subtly placed my hand between her thighs, over her pajama shorts.

I wasn't sure what she was getting at... but two could play at this game. I could see a smirk form on her face, however she continued staring at the television screen, seemingly unaffected by my hand placement. We sat like that for a few minutes, neither of us moving, but I startled again as she subtly squeezed me through my sweats before slowly creeping her hand under the waistband, granting herself access to my boxers.

I gulped loudly as she relaxed her hand directly over my... region. She was about to cross a line of no return, and I could feel myself getting more excited by the second. Damn this girl and her forwardness. I looked over at her, noticing how her hair was still slightly wet from the pool and was draped casually over her shoulder; as it continued to dry naturally, I realized it looked quite wavy.

I slowly followed her lead, sneaking my hand under the waistband of her shorts, however  I was thrown off because rather than being met with her underwear, I was met with her actual warm, slick skin. She laughed at my reaction as I slid my hand down further to meet her core, apparently she was going commando tonight. Hey, no complaints here.

I leaned over toward her ear, "Naughty..." I mumbled as I continued slowly moving my hand , flicking my fingers against her center. 

She winked at me as I moved my fingers again, causing her to gyrate her hips as I continued to rub against her. I wasn't sure what it was about Jetta... but we always seemed to find ourselves in these public endeavors, where we could be easily caught by other people. It was new to me, and it was incredibly sexy; this was the reason I couldn't get this girl out of my freaking head. She was bold and spontaneous and I never knew what to expect... she wasn't afraid of anything.

She released a low moan that was meant for only my ears to hear and I looked on in amazement as she closed her eyes, arching her back slightly. I almost forgot that she had her hand resting against me as I watched her become more flustered under my touch; however, as she slipped her hand into my boxers and expertly grasped my length, I had to bite down on my lip hard in order to stifle a moan that threatened to tear out of my throat.

She leaned her head against my shoulder as I continued manipulating her sensitive parts, just as she continued doing the same to mine. From where everyone else was sitting, it may have just looked like she was leaning on me and we were covered with the blanket to stay warm, however, if they'd take a closer look, they'd notice how her breathing was ragged, how my eyes we squeezed shut, and not to mention the subtle movement under the quilt.

We tried to keep our composure as we toyed with each other, it sort of seemed like a challenge: who could keep their cool verses who would blow our cover. I felt her fidgeting under my fingertips and took that as my opportunity to quickly slip two fingers inside of her. She was about to yell out, but I took my other hand that was laying on the blanket and gently placed it over her mouth. I watched her eyes close in relief as I turned her face to look at me, I removed my hand, crashing my lips to hers in order to keep her quiet.

I was trying to not jostle the arm chair too much, because that would obviously look suspicious, but it was really hard when she started sliding her hand up and down, picking up the pace by the second. My lips were still on hers, and we weren't even kissing, rather we were using each other as a way to muffle any moaning that tried to escape; kissing her was amazing... but for some reason, I found this even hotter.

As my fingers delved deeper inside of her, I could feel the vibrations of her moans as they slipped from her lips and roamed along my tongue. Trust me, all I wanted to do was kick off that quilt because it was not helping matters as the sweat started forming along our brows and glistening against our foreheads. 

Jet began a new rhythm of torture, applying pressure to my shaft as she slipped her hand up and down, specifically squeezing and tracing her fingers along the tip. I was painfully hard by this point and she obviously knew that, because I could feel her subtly thrusting against my hand as I continued to pump my fingers inside of her.

Once my eyes finally made their way randomly over to the television in order to distract myself from "peaking too early," my eyes found the wall clock and I realized the movie had been on for almost forty minutes. Holy shit... no wonder I was about to explode... quite literally.

I subtly looked over my shoulder to see that Zayn was staring at his phone, Niall and Chan were still very much into the movie, and Harry and Liam had both fallen asleep. Jetta brought me back to our current situation as she grasped her hand around my length even more tightly, immediately drawing my eyes to hers. I shuttered violently as I slipped my fingers out of her body and stopped her hand from moving against mine. She gave me a questioning look and I motioned toward the door, "My room... now..." I ordered, trying to keep a straight face. Screw this foreplay bullshit.

She giggled softly as we hurriedly got to our shaky legs and made our way toward the door. I realized Zayn noticed our retreat when I saw him shake his head at us, but at the moment, I really could care less about Zayn and his damn disapproval.

Once I got out in the hall, I tried to shut the door gently so that no one would wake up. As I turned around, I saw Jetta leaning against my hotel room door, biting her lip and attempting to look innocent and vulnerable. Damn she was a good actress, since she was obviously the complete opposite. I approached her quickly, scooping her up into my arms, and wrapping her legs around my waist as I dug around in my pockets for the room key.

It was a little hard to focus on finding the key as Jet smashed her lips against mine, biting and teasing me; I pulled my mouth free and began ravishing her neck as she leaned her head back against the door. The sight of her chest heaving up and down under her tight tank top was possibly the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. To think that I was the one that was putting her into that state of excited disorientation was turning me on to a point where I couldn't think straight.

I was finally able to get a hold of the swipe key and quickly unlocked the door, rushing the two of us inside into a hidden sanctuary where we could let anything happen, without fear of being caught. Jet lightly bit my lip, startling me, causing me to drop her to the ground where she easily landed on her feet.

I gave her a look of confusion as she twirled her hair around her finger, before leaning up on her tip toes and whispering in my ear, "If you can find me... you can have me," she smiled as she pulled her lips away, pushing me onto the couch, "Count to 10... no peeking," she said sternly, pointing her finger at me as if I were a naughty child. Eh... I suppose in a way, I was.

I complied and covered my face with my hands as I heard her scamper away toward the back hallway. Damn that girl... getting me all riled up and then making me play hide and seek? The more I thought about it, the more I decided we were exactly alike.

After counting to ten I sprung up from the couch and quickly headed in the direction of my bedroom. There really weren't that many places to hide here, but nonetheless, I wasn't finding her as successfully as I thought I would. I checked the closet, the bathroom, under my bed, behind my door. I ran my hand through my hair as I looked around the room. Where the hell did she go?

That's when I felt a breeze slipping through my room and I immediately turned my attention toward the balcony; sure enough, the sliding door was slightly cracked open. Why the hell didn't I look there in the first place. I quickly approached the door, shoving it open the rest of the way and running out onto the balcony.

As soon as I was out of the room, I looked back and forth on the small platform only to hear a small giggle from behind me; apparently she had been crouched on the little ledge that was next to the door where some plants were sitting. As soon as she gave herself away, she abruptly jumped down and ran back into my room, heading straight for the door. She was fast, but not fast enough because as soon as she got to the door, I was right behind her, slamming it shut right in front of her.

She quickly leaned her back against the door giving me an innocent smirk as I held my hands against the door, on either side of her shoulders, trapping her in, "I think I won..." I trailed off as I quickly pressed my body against hers, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

When I pulled away she gently bit down on her lip, as she shoved me against my chest. I backed up a few paces to see that she was still smiling, and trying to take control of the situation. She placed her hand against my chest to shove me towards the bed again, but this time I grabbed a hold of her hand, quickly pulling her to me so that she crashed against my chest.

"You're a little bit of a freak, aren't you?" I asked her through my ragged breathing, marveling at her bright blue eyes that were drowning in lust.

"And you're my bad habit..." she whispered before shoving me onto the bed and climbing on top of me. I was taken aback as I hit the mattress but quickly refocused as I watched her pull her tank top over her head, leaving her in a lacy black bra. As she looked down at me, her slightly wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders.

She quickly straddled me and as I sat up she reached for the bottom of my tee shirt, hastily pulling it over my head. I closed my eyes as she trailed her fingers down my chest, followed by her lips, before roughly pushing me down so that I was on my back once more. She's crazy if she thinks I'm going to let her dominate me.

I quickly circled my arms around her, rolling us over so that she was now beneath me, and my knees were resting on either side of her hips. The sight of her hair splayed out on the sheets was almost more than I could handle. She smirked as she propped herself up on her elbows, apparently trying to slip out from under me; however, I just continued crawling toward her, causing her to back up until she was propped up against the headboard.

"No where else to run?" I whispered as I brought my lips down to her prominent collar bones, leaving lines of urgent kisses against her warm flesh. She moaned lightly as she wrapped her arms around my back, burying her face into my neck.  Jet slid back down to the bed so that she was lying beneath me once more, and I continued to hover on top of her, being careful not to place any weight on her.

I watched as she quickly pushed her own shorts down before kicking them off with a wicked smile, leaving her in just her bra; she surprised me when she reached her hands down to the waistband of my sweats, swiftly pushing them down; once her arms couldn't reach them anymore, she tangled her legs around mine, expertly pushing them down with her feet. Well... that's a time saver. While I was distracted by her undressing tactics, she took the opportunity to flip us over once again, straddling my waist.

I looked up at her, completely enamored with her spunk and refusal to give up. Why was it so hot when a girl took charge and took control to get what she wanted? I'd never been with a girl like that before and it was maddening every time she outsmarted me and won control. A chill ran through my body as I took in her rosy cheeks and easy smile; the first time we had sex was amazing, but I still had that little seed of guilt in the back of my mind from being unfaithful. However, this time, I felt completely free to enjoy her... every part of her without guilt threatening to spoil the moment.

I won't lie, I enjoyed sex with Eleanor... but most of the time, she would just lay there like a dead body, making me do all the work. It had been my understanding that that's what most girls did; I had a feeling, however, I would never experience boring sex when it came to Jetta. I reached my hands up and around her until my fingertips landed on the clasp of her bra, swiftly unhooking the last bit of clothing that was separating us.

As the bra fell away, I couldn't help it, my eyes as well as my hands were immediately drawn to her chest. After a few moments, Jet cleared her throat, leaning over so that we were face to face, "My eyes are up here, Mr. Tomlinson," she said coolly, flicking her hair over her shoulder as I continued to massage her breasts.

I smirked up at her as she again sat up, giving me a nice view of her chest; as I looked closer, I noticed a small tattoo located just below her left breast. I ran my fingers over the simple words quickly before meeting her eyes once more,  "I think I've got an obsession," I mumbled as I sat up slightly to draw one of her breasts into my mouth, sucking on it gently as I kneaded the other. Jetta leaned her head back in pleasure and I shivered as she attempted to suppress a breathy moan.

I released her from my mouth as I felt her grinding her hips while she straddled my waist. Without any further hesitation, I adjusted her so that she was hovering directly over my shaft, before thrusting my hips up in order to meet her center.

The sensations brought on by the quick thrust were mind blowing, and I watched on in awe as she threw her head back and moaned loudly. We were still for a moment as I allowed her to adjust to my size; after mere moments though, she placed her hands against my shoulders, pinning me down to the bed as she began riding me.

I unclenched my fists and dug my fingers into her thighs, gripping her legs tightly as she continued to move herself up and down; every few seconds she'd stop moving in order to just twist her hips, this simple movement while I was buried deep inside her was enough to make me groan out loud every time she did it.

I could feel her nails digging into my shoulders, and all though it was slightly uncomfortable, it actually added to the thrill of the moment as she continued riding me, relentlessly.

After a few more minutes of letting her control the situation, I grabbed a hold of her wrists before hastily flipping her over so that she was lying next to me. The gasp that left her lips at the sudden position change was adorable as I turned us over so that we were laying on our sides. I wrapped my arms around the front of her, entering her from behind.

As I spooned her and continued thrusting into her, I was able to reach new depths at this new angle. I lay my face against the back of her neck as I trailed my fingers so that they were between her legs, rubbing her gently while I continued rocking my body into hers. I kissed her neck and shoulders as we lay there and I tried to hold out as long as I possibly could, but I could feel that I was quickly nearing my end. My fingers traced along her taut stomach, delicately sliding along her ribs and gripping her body tightly.

I readjusted my hold on her, wrapping my arm tightly around her so that she was pulled as close to me as possible, before bending her leg and raising it slightly. I held onto her torso and leg tightly as I continued pounding into her, as hard and as fast as I could manage. I was panting as I listened to the beautiful noises leaving her lips as she grabbed my hand and placed it against her mouth, to muffle her cries. I smiled, this girl was definitely a freak. I leaned my forehead against the back of her neck for a moment before bringing my lips to her skin, nibbling as we neared the end.

My breath was ripping through my throat harshly as I desperately tried to hold on for Jetta to climax. After just a few more moments I was rewarded as her body stiffened and I felt her walls squeezing and releasing against my length; my thrusts were growing sloppy as I tried to let her finish and as soon as she relaxed in my arms I immediately pulled out of her, finishing unfortunately, into another of my tee shirts that was laying on the night stand. I was really going to have to stop doing that...

Jet rolled over, pressing her body against mine, embracing me tightly; we continued to breathe heavily as the euphoria of our climax slowly faded away. However, even when it was gone, I continued holding her close to me, caressing her warm skin lightly, a feeling of comfortable bliss radiating over us.  
 ** _*End Graphic Love Scene*_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o **Jetta's P.O.V** o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

Louis was holding me tightly against him as we tried to catch our breath, I buried my head against his chest, kissing him lightly as the thud of his heartbeat vibrated against my cheek. I sat up on my elbow, looking down at him, "Lewis... oh my God," I mumbled, at a loss for words; I threw myself onto my back, using my arms to cover my exposed chest.

Louis smirked as he rolled over, pulling my arms away, "Don't hide them!" he chided me as I laughed at his perviness. However, he slowly traced his hands along my stomach, starting at my belly button, and sliding his fingers between my breasts. My eyes closed as he slowly explored my body with his fingertips, tracing patterns along my chest, creating goose bumps all over my body.

He slowly began tracing his fingers along the little tattoo I had located below my left breast, "Why have I never noticed this before?" he asked as he studied it for a moment, before pressing his lips to it and then pulling away.

It was a simple tattoo, two words written in pretty cursive, _"Just Breathe,"_ I smirked up at him as he trailed his fingers along the words one last time before looking up to meet my eyes. He leaned over once more, his hand still cupping my breast, as he pressed a sweet kiss to my lips, before trailing his mouth down my jaw and neck.

"Jet... " he whispered slowly as his lips slid back up my neck, covering my own. I sighed as he rest his hand against my cheek, "What are you doing to me?" he asked in disbelief; I wasn't sure if he was directing the question at me or if he was merely asking himself. He layed his cheek gently against my chest as he hugged me around the waist.

"I think I really like you," he mumbled in a sleepy voice, still resting his head against me. I ran my fingers though his hair, "It's like you're this unpredictable firecracker... I never know what I'm going to get... and I love it," he slurred as I continued to stroke the back of his head.

"I like you too, Lewis," I whispered softly as I felt his breathing begin to even out, signifying he'd fallen asleep.

Lying there, I really tried to fall asleep, but I found my eyes glued to the ceiling as sleep continued to evade me, constantly dancing just out of my reach. Two hours later, I slowly slid myself out from under Louis' warm embrace; I really wanted to stay there cuddled against him, but something was just preventing that from happening. Something was nagging at my brain, and I knew what-or WHO that someone was.

I placed a kiss to Louis' forehead before sliding out of the bed and quickly rounding up my clothes. I felt a little bad as I snuck out of his room, tiptoeing over to the door I knew all too well. I wasn't even sure if he'd be in his room or if he'd still be cuddling with Liam on the couch.

I gently nudged the door open, smiling as I saw him huddled under the mass of blankets. I quickly made my way to the edge of the bed, climbing under the sheets and cuddling up against him. I'm not sure if he was awake or if he was just used to me sneaking into his room, but he immediately rolled over, wrapping his arms around me protectively.  

His breathing remained smooth and even as the soft air blew against the nape of my neck; I wrapped my hands over his as I slowly began to fade away. As I was almost gone, a new concern popped up in my mind, would Louis be hurt that I left his bed for Harry's? I don't know why but Harry made me fall asleep so easily, hopefully Louis would understand that. I pushed anymore worries that attempted to surface to the back of my mind, drifting off into a comfortable haze.

***

The next morning, I was startled awake by the banging of the door against the wall, I'm assuming from someone pushing it open far too roughly. Harry jumped up first, preparing himself for an intruder, but I noticed right away that there was no reason for his alarmed state.

Louis stood in the doorway, a look of shock evident on his beautiful face; I tried giving him a smile, but he just met me with an irritated glare, "I fucking KNEW it!" he declared harshly.

At first I didn't know what was wrong, but immediately the events from last night came rushing back to me, and I quickly sprang up from the bed. As he watched me approach he quickly spun on his heel and walked straight back in the direction of his room.

I hurried past a baffled looking Harry and hastily made my way down the short hallway where I was immediately met with a door slamming in my face. I turned the knob, thankful he didn't lock it and made my way over to him where he was roughly throwing clothes into his suitcase, "Better get to packing your shit up, we're leaving here in an hour," he said coldly, not bothering to turn around and look at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked defensively, getting quite irritated at his behavior.

He spun around quickly and stalked toward me, causing me to back up against the wall, "My problem? Oh I don't have a problem. I'm just trying to fathom how much of a slut someone has to be in order to sleep with one person then sneak out and wake up in someone else's bed the next morning... could you explain that to me?" he said vehemently, bringing his face dangerously close to mine. Ok... so I guess he was a little upset.

I stood my ground placing my hand on his shoulder to push him away from me, "It wasn't even like that! Do you seriously think I'd do something like that?" I asked in disbelief as a taunting smile stretched across his face, however this smile held none of it's usual humor, it just revealed malice.

"Obviously, yes... I do think you'd do something like that! Because I saw it with my own eyes!" he yelled, gritting his teeth after he finished his sentence.

I looked at him incredulously, who the hell was this? This wasn't the sweet and tender Lou who was holding me last night; I swear, Louis had two sides to him, and this side of his was one I absolutely couldn't stand.  

He was looming over me once again, trying to intimidate me, so I shoved him back a little harder this time, but his footing didn't falter.

He shook his head as he turned away, moving back over toward his suitcase, "I tell you I care about you, and this is how I wake up the next morning?" he asked, still not bothering to look at me.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Don't say things you're sure to regret, Louis!" I yelled at his back as I made my way toward the door. Before I could open the door and get away, his arm shot out from behind me, slamming it closed, "So... you're just going to sleep with me and then... what? Run off to Harry?" he yelled, his voice growing in volume as his eyes frantically searched mine.

"You've just been playing us from the beginning, haven't you? This has all been just a big joke," he rambled on; he violently shook his shoulder as I tried to gently lay my hand on it in an attempt to calm him down.

"Maybe it's a good thing we're leaving, after all," he said sourly, as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at me.

I gasped at his frigid demeanor and jumped when he yelled in my face, "Just get out, Jetta!" Before he turned and began walking away from me.

I quickly turned the door handle, stepping out into the hallway, I peeked my head in one last time, "Nothing happened with Harry you fucking dick! I'm glad you think so highly of me. Harry helps me fall asleep, and that's it!" I screamed back at him before slamming the door shut and rushing back across the hall.  I passed by a still confused looking Harry but raised my hand at him, letting him know this was not the time; he nodded his head and disappeared back into his room.

I pounded on the door until Zayn opened it with a friendly smile; immediately he could tell the poor mood I was in, so he tried to distract me by offering to make me some breakfast. I was still fuming as I nodded and jumped onto the counter top, trying to will away the angry tears that were forming in my eyes.

Liam waltzed in and once he saw my disgruntled state,  he offered to pack my things for me and I merely nodded once more, not trusting my voice, as I wrapped my arms around my legs, burying my face into my thighs.

I felt the presence of someone near me and turned my head to see that Zayn had his arm draped casually over my shoulder, "I don't know what's wrong... but just don't let him get to you..." Zayn whispered sweetly, wrapping both arms around me and pulling me in for a hug. I reluctantly hugged him back as I buried my face into his shoulder, irritated once again that a perfect night with Louis had to be ruined because of his big, stupid mouth. Would he ever learn?

The worst part? I knew without a doubt I'd forgive him... and in fact I was pretty sure I already had; regardless of what cruel things he said to me, I think I always would. Louis Tomlinson was definitely my bad habit, and I was completely addicted.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o **Harry's P.O.V** o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Apparently, there was something that happened between Jet and Lou again last night, because as we all piled into the van, neither of them bothered sparing the other a glance. I was still confused about their relationship... I felt like everyone knew something that I didn't; every time I tried asking Jetta about it she'd just change the subject. It was quite aggravating, but hopefully when we left and things calmed down between Louis and I, he'd fill me in on whatever I was missing.

I was sitting in the back row next to Jet and Liam; Channing and Niall were in the row ahead of us, while Zayn and Lou took up the front row. All of a sudden I turned toward Jetta when the song from her iPod was filling the silence that previously occupied the air. I looked down at her when she cranked the volume up a little so that it could be heard throughout the van, although the sound quality was a bit poor, it was very easy to hear the song;

 _"Is it wrong to assume that you missed me?_ _Because the look in your eyes says that you're dying to kiss me_ _The touch of your lips is tasteful and forgiving_ _A part of the past that I don't mind reliving_ _Just get in the car, well don't you think that we're taking this a little to far_ _Don't ask me questions, show me answers_ _The policy is honesty and nothing is censored_  
 _Nobody wants to, but everyone needs to come clean_ _While we break bad habits_ _Try and be good when you're misunderstood_ _Trade one heart for another_ _Stop, just hit the breaks, I've had all I can take_ _The need to compensate for all our mistakes_ _We fake the love we make_ _What you get is what you take"_

I noticed when Louis slowly turned his head around, looking directly at Jet. I rose my eyebrow at him but he just shook his head and turned back around, slumping his shoulders slightly as he pulled his hood up and turned to stare out the window. They were acting nothing like their usual playful selves, normally, it annoyed the shit out of me... but right now I didn't like how they both seemed so down. 

 _"Well it's cruel to be kind, but you're to kind to be cruel_ _And you've never had a problem with me playing the fool_ _It's perfectly fair if you're fully aware_ _And I wouldn't dare it's a secret, I swear_ _You've never been the one to let down your guard_ _But this is my game face and I'm playing the right cards_ _You're so selfish you're already sweating_ _Staring down the barrel of a shotgun wedding_  
 _It's over now_ _All that you gave is fading out_ _Nothing is as it was_

_Nobody wants to, but everyone needs to come clean _While we break bad habits_ _Try and be good when you're misunderstood_ _Trade one heart for another_ _Stop, just hit the breaks, I've had all I can take_ _The need to compensate for all our mistakes_ _We fake the love we make_ _What you get is what you take"__

As the song came to an end,  I glanced down at Jetta who was still leaning against my shoulder. I took my fingers and gently nudged up the big sunglasses she had covering her eyes. Her baby blue eyes met mine and they look so sad I just wanted to hug her; after searching her eyes for a moment, I pressed my lips to her forehead before replacing the sunglasses and letting her rest on my shoulder once more, we listened to the end of the song in comfortable silence;

___"The look in your eyes says that you're dying to kiss me..._ _ _ ___Part of the past that I don't mind reliving..."_ _ _

I was really going to miss this spunky, mysterious girl... she seemed to hold a lot of secrets, but it wasn't my place to pry.  I may have been friend-zoned... but right now, I'd take what I could get. If she wanted to tell me then I'd listen... but until then, I'd just be the shoulder she leaned on... and I was okay with that.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o **Louis' P.O.V** _[on the plane]_ o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I sat down angrily in the first class seat, irritated at pretty much everything and everyone at the moment. Especially myself. I put my head in my hands before I felt the presence of someone take the seat next to me; I looked up and smiled when I saw that it was Nialler.

"Bout time, mate," I teased, considering we'd been waiting about ten minutes for the guards to drag his arse onto the plane. I frowned at the sad look on his face, leaning over to wrap my arm around his shoulder, "Ni, you'll see her soon. Don't get yourself worked up," I whispered, trying to reassure him that Channing would be fine. However, I agreed that he had every reason to feel concerned, considering her past.

"I know..." he groaned in exasperation as he opened his phone, frantically hitting the buttons. I peeked at the screen, rolling my eyes when I saw that he was sending a text to none other than Chan. A flight attendant with a tight bun and drawn on eyebrows stood over us and cleared her throat, trying to gain Niall's attention, "Sir, please turn off all electric devices until after take off," she said flatly.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, glaring at him; Niall seemed to ignore her as he continued typing quickly, "Sir!" she said a little more loudly. After another few seconds, the lady looked like she was about to explode when Niall finally pressed a button, turning off his phone and shoving it into his pocket.

He looked up sheepishly at the grumpy attendant, "Sorry 'bout that," he said softly, watching as the woman let out an agitated sigh before walking away without another word.

We looked at each other for a moment, trying to hold in our laughter as we settled back into our seats. I felt a little exhausted, but my little episode with Jetta this morning was weighing heavily on my mind, I sighed dramatically, gaining Niall's attention as he turned to look at me, "You alright, mate?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I think I've really screwed things up this time," I mumbled, as I stared out the tiny little window, watching as we slowly began rolling away.

Niall obviously knew that I was referring to Jet, because he turned his head toward me, immediately interested in what I had to say, "Yeah... was wunderin' 'bout you two... yeh didn't say a thing tah each other all mornin'," he stated bluntly, as I heard him open a bag of crisps and begin munching loudly on them.

I turned my attention back toward him as I watched him shove the crisps in his mouth, I honestly thought he was a stress eater, thank God for his fast metabolism, "Well... we had another... eventful night," I said slowly, trying to find the best was to discuss the delicate situation.

"So yeh slept with her 'gain?" he asked, obviously lacking the capacity for subtlety.

"God, don't say it like that," I complained, scratching the back of my neck anxiously, "But... yeah, I did, and it was seriously the best..." I trailed off before Niall cut off my rambling, "Ok, Lou, spare me the details," he said with a laugh as he held up his hand, "Jus' skip tah the part where yeh said somethin' stupid and offensive an' made 'er mad..." Niall teased, obviously quite aware of my bad habit of putting my foot in my mouth when it came to Jet.

I groaned dramatically, playing with the strings that were dangling on the front of my jumper. After taking a moment to tie them together, I turned toward him once more, where he had been waiting patiently, "I sort of called her slut... and I was really harsh about it..." I trailed off, trying to just forget the whole ordeal.

His eyes widened as he took in my words, "Well, why tha hell would yeh seh that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"After we... you know... but I woke up alone; when I went looking for her, I found her cuddled up with Harry in his bed! What was I supposed to think?" I replied in exasperation.

Niall shook his head as he finished off his crisps, tossing the bag on the tray in front of him, "Well, did yeh let her explain behfore jumpin' to conclusions?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, before turning to look at me.

The stare he was giving me was making me squirm, "No... " I started but was immediately cut off, "Louis, why are yeh so quick tah judge her? I've never known yeh to be so judgmental about someone... She's got insomnia, yeh know? Harry helps 'er sleep..." Niall said in a disapproving tone, shaking his head slightly.

"I know, she mentioned that AFTER I called her a slut and told her to get the hell out of my room," I said quietly, staring down at my hands.

Niall released a humorless chuckle, "Mate, what is wrong with yeh?"

"I really don't know, Nialler," I sighed, "Something about that girl just makes me go a little crazy. She's unpredictable, and I feel like I can't tame her. My past girlfriends were always 'safe'.. you know? But with Jetta, she's not afraid of me... she doesn't take shit from anyone... she constantly informs me that 'I don't own her' and 'she can do whatever the hell she damn well pleases,' I said with an actual laugh, as I remembered her saying that actual phrase to me a few days before.

"Still... that doesn't mean she's incapable of bein' hurt. Yer gonna push 'er away if you don't start controllin' yer temper and stop shootin' off yer mouth," Niall warned, giving me a sympathetic look.

I nodded my head, I knew he was right. She may be quick to forgive, but that didn't mean she'd forget; and I had a sinking feeling that eventually all of those things I'd said to her would weigh down the little bond we seemed to share. I couldn't let that happen, it wasn't just about the sex... although that was a MAJOR plus, all around... she was just a special girl. I only needed to prove to her that I deserved her... but I guess that was easier said than done.

"What yeh need tah do, is learn tah respect her," Niall mumbled as he wrapped his arms around himself, looking like he was attempting to fall asleep.


	2. Chialler Video #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chialler makes a cute video diary. how precious. and dreadfully cliché.
> 
> C:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song of this chapter is **The Thing I'll Miss the Most** by **Chase Coy**

**Chapter 2: Chialler Video Diary #1**

 

**Jetta's P.O.V**

As I left Channing alone so she could sleep, I made my way toward the kitchen to eat my feelings. It's true, I'm an emotional eater. I was still a little peeved about what went down with Louis this morning; to be honest I thought he would have at least said goodbye... but nope. All he did was spare me one of those sassy Queen Louis smiles that he gives out to all of the peasants who are beneath him. Nice huh?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I grabbed a granola bar and walked back toward the living room; after finding the remote I plopped down on the couch. Of course when I needed a distraction, absolutely nothing was on. I'm pathetic, I already miss those five idiots and I've been away from them for maybe two hours. What the hell did I used to do with my life before I met them?

After thinking for a moment I opened up my Instagram... no, not my personal IG... I opened up my fangirl account. Shh, don't tell anyone. Channing doesn't even know. I went through the newsfeed, trying to see if there were any new pictures or funny edits, however I was rather creeped out when I saw multiple pictures of Channing as well as myself. Once you see yourself plastered all over someone's Instagram and read their captions where they're talking about you as if they KNOW you... it kind of changes your perspective. At least it did for me...

I was even more disturbed by all of the different ships people were coming up with, some people were even shipping me with Niall or me and Channing together. My favorite by far, however, was a picture of me laughing with Paul after one of the boys concerts, and someone edited saying "I believe in Pauletta"... aca-awkward. Nonetheless, I retweeted it and tagged Paul.

There were plenty of people saying nice things... but of course there were more than a few who were being royal dicks... hey jealousy! I clicked on a picture that was taken last week of Harry and I before the concert... it was actually very cute. We were running and he was holding my hand while we both laughed since we were trying to evade the paparazzi and wild fangirls.

I kept staring at it for a really long time, my mind felt like a whirlwind as I thought about Harry and what we'd discussed yesterday afternoon;

_*Flashback*_

_Channing and I had just gotten back from the mall after buying her phone and we were all sitting in the dressing room just messing around. The concert didn't begin for another hour, so the boys were just trying to relax a little before the show._

_While Channing was talking to Liam about something, Niall kept looking over a piece of paper nervously, as if he were reading, mouthing the words and bopping his head. Every time Channing would turn around to look at him he'd immediately pretend like he wasn't doing anything as he blushed, stuffing the sheet of wrinkled paper under his leg._

_I was about to walk over and ask him what he was blushing about but then I felt a set of hands enclose my waist and pull me down onto their lap. I didn't even have to look over my shoulder to know who it was, I could tell by his smell alone, it was heavenly, "Hey P.K.P," I greeted him with a smile. I laughed as he sent me a playful glare and tugged on my ponytail._

_"Will that horrible nickname ever not be funny to you," he asked me with a straight face, but I could see his mouth twitching slightly, trying to hold back a smile._

_I tapped my finger to my chin, pretending to think, "Hmmm... nope!" I sang lightly as I readjusted myself so I was leaning on the armrest and only my legs were on Harry's lap. I grinned as he shamelessly began running his fingers up and down my bare legs, even inching his hands dangerously high up my thighs until his fingertips reached the edge of my dress. I was wearing a cute black dress with polka dots that flared out slightly and reached down to about my mid thigh. It was extremely casual compared to how I usually dressed, especially since I was just wearing my hot pink converse rather than my heels._

_After a moment of silence, Harry kept his fingers on my thighs, tracing along the hem of my dress, "I like it when you dress this way," he commented before giving me a crooked smile._

_I rolled my eyes, "Harry, your gay is showing," I teased as he continued to let his eyes glance up and down, studying my appearance, "Normal boys aren't supposed to care what girls wear," I continued with a wink._

_He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders before doing his head shake thing, getting his hair out of his eyes. Why is it every time he does that I have to stare at him as if I've never seen it before? It's like I can't look away. Damn beautiful British butthead._

_"Well... I suppose I'm not a 'normal boy,'" he replied coolly, making air quotes with his fingers._

_I leaned toward him and squeezed his cheeks in my hands so that he was making a funny face, "I know you're completely abnormal, but I love you anyway," I teased again, squishing his cheeks together._

_"You having fun over there?" a voice asked from behind the couch we were sitting on and I looked up to see Zayn smiling down at us just as he slouched into the chair next to me, playing on his phone. I grinned over at him as I continued messing with Harry's face, "Actually... yeah. Harry's face is so... entertaining..." I trailed off as he continued letting me screw his face up._

_"Smile," I commanded as I moved slightly closer to get a better look at him. He complied, giving one of his dazzling smiles, and I took the opportunity to poke him in his dimples, "Someone could drown in these mother effin' dimps," I said absentmindedly as I carried on with poking them as well as trying to smooth them away. He started laughing at my comment, rather obnoxiously I might add, "Hold still!" I complained further, "I like your dimples... I just don't understand them. Like how the hell does a dimple form?" I asked out loud to no one in particular._

_It's something I always wondered about... I was jealous of everyone with dimples... even Channing had a big dimple on her cheek. Hell, Niall even had a dimple in his chin! It's true, I was jealous of Niall's butt-chin. Don't judge me._

_Harry was still chuckling, "Can I stop smiling yet? My face hurts!" he whined as I continued to poke and prod his face._

_"Noooo...." I laughed but reluctantly let go of his cheeks, "I promise we will do a thorough dimple analysis someday... sound good?" he asked in a teasing voice. I rolled my eyes as I smacked his hands away from the hem of my dress. He smirked as he slid his hands back down my legs again. It didn't bother me when Harry acted handsy like this... I knew he was just flirting like usual._

_"You're lucky I shaved this morning," I said bluntly, raising my eyebrow. I was immediately distracted when I saw Channing sit down on Niall's lap, causing him to subtly shove the little piece of paper between the cushions._

_I leaned over, coming close to Harry's ear, "What is Niall doing with that paper?" I whispered, as I continued to watch Niall relax as he started speaking with Channing._

_"I'm sworn to secrecy, sorry can't tell you..." he teased as he looked up at the ceiling, seemingly interested in the chipping white paint and dust covered light fixtures._

_I was silent for a moment as I considered the best way to get it out of him; slowly I reached my hand behind his waist, squeezing his hip lightly, "I'll give you a kiss for luck if you tell me..." I trailed off with a wink. Immediately after making the offer, I felt a little bad... I didn't want Harry to get the wrong idea._

_His green eyes immediately flashed over to look at me, considering my offer, "Okay... I'll tell you... but I don't want the kiss now. I want to save it for later... but when I ask for it, you HAVE to give it. Deal?" he asked, that cheeky smile still etched on his face._

_Reluctantly I nodded my head, I mean... he'd probably forget about it anyways, right? He leaned close to me, turning my head so that he had access to my ear, "Niall wrote Channing a song... he's nervous because he's going to sing it for her tonight," he said with a smile as we looked back over toward the couple._

_Although I was supposed to keep my mouth shut, I immediately felt a bubble of excitement trying to break free, and unfortunately I started squealing... just a little bit. Harry immediately covered my mouth with his hand as everyone else in the room looked over at us suspiciously. Channing just had a little startled smile on her face as her eyes narrowed, looking at me then at Harry._

_Harry subtly leaned closer to my ear once more, "Now, are you going to behave or am I going to have to remove you from the room? You can't tell her!" he chided me playfully. I closed my eyes, giggling gently as I nodded my head once, signifying that I could control myself... hopefully._

_As Harry pulled his hand from my mouth my eyes caught Louis' from the opposite side of the room; he sent me a weak smile, looking at how closely Harry and I were sitting before he turned away. I immediately realized how this probably looked to him, so I pulled my legs off of Harry's lap and swung them around so that I was sitting with all of my body parts to myself._

_As I thought about Louis I realized I had to make something clear to Harry, "Hey..." I said softly, bumping my shoulder against his._

_"Mhmm?" he asked distractedly as he looked down at his phone._

_I took a deep breath as I turned toward him once more, "Can we get to know each other better before going on any you know... dates? Is that okay?" I asked timidly, slightly afraid of hurting his feelings._

_I slowly looked up to meet his eyes and I realized that he was just smiling at me, "Jet, don't worry about it... we'll just see where things go, yeah?" he said kindly, immediately releasing a lot of pressure that I was feeling on my shoulders._

_In all honesty I really did care about Harry... but Louis... Louis was just where my head and my heart were always at. I just didn't want to screw things up with Lou because he thought that I was still trying to mess around with Harry. It's not like Louis and I were dating or anything... but it was obvious that we kind of had a thing for each other... and I really wanted to explore that. From now on I was done throwing myself at Harry until I figured out once and for all what I was feeling for Louis. Maybe I'd talk to Louis about it tonight..._

_*End Flashback*_

I laughed to myself after thinking about last night... yeah Louis and I did a whole lot of talking. I groaned as I covered my face with a pillow, letting out an aggravated scream. When I finished screeching like a banshee into said pillow, I pulled my phone out once more to continue my stalking.

After a few more minutes Instagram and then of stalking the boys on twitter, I eventually was bored enough to try and get some sleep. I rolled over onto my side, shoving my phone into my pocket as I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to summon the ever evasive Mr. Sandman, in hopes that'd he'd send me a dream. I just needed to get away from the never ending tidal wave of drama that seemed to consume my life.

**Niall's P.O.V**

Although the flight from St. Louis to Los Angeles took about three hours, the time seemed to pass by very quickly. Before I could even shut my eyes it felt like Louis was tapping me on the shoulder, shoving me out of my seat so we could get off the plane and get to our next hotel.

As always, I was nervous as we made our way through the terminal and into the open airport. At first I felt relief when I didn't see or hear a huge mob of screaming girls waiting for us, but that relief was short-lived as we continued through the airport and the paps showed up; shoving their cameras in our faces, asking us endless questions, really invading our personal space... you know... the usual.

There was also a steady amount of girls growing as we continued walking and I felt like I was packed in like a sardine as the rest of the boys and I were squished together between our body guards to keep the fangirls from getting to us. It was actually something that always made me want to laugh... here we were, a group of young, hormonal, sex-crazed, teenage boys, trying to keep ourselves SAFE from teenage girls who would honestly give anything just to run their hands through Harry's curls (or so I've read on some blogs.)

All laughing aside, we made it through the airport virtually unscathed and squeezed into a little black van that was waiting for us. No one was really in a chatty mood; I think we were all a little depressed about leaving the girls behind, but honestly, we couldn't just bring them along... this isn't one of those fan fictions for God's sake! ;)

After a short, awkwardly silent car ride, we made it to the hotel; I wanted to explode with happiness when we finally made it into our room. I tried to give Chan a call, but it went to her voicemail, so I was just going to assume that she was sleeping. After leaving her a voicemail, well both Louis and I since he stole my phone mid-message... I looked around the room, trying to figure out what to do with my time. Being as I napped on the plane, I wasn't tired enough to sleep anymore, so I decided to play around on my phone for a bit. After a while, I remembered the last thing that Channing and I did this morning when we woke up.

I was sharing a room with Harry and Liam, and they were sitting on the opposite couch watching a football game on the telly. They weren't paying me any mind, so I subtly plugged my headphones into my phone and clicked on the video Channing and I made this morning on my phone;

The video opened with my face, I'd just woken up and my hair was a mess, but I was smiling at the camera as I rubbed my eyes, "He'lo, my name's Niall Horan an' I'd jus' like tah welcome yeh tah the first Chialler video diary!" I whisper-yelled, giving a fist pump.

The camera moved off of me and onto a sleeping Channing who had her hair draped wildly over her face; the camera continually crept closer and closer to her peaceful face until it gently bumped her in the nose, "Careful, careful... not too close... Channing's are known tah wake up very aggressively," my hushed voice whispered from behind the camera.

After I backed up and bumped her nose a few more times, her eyes fluttered, but she didn't wake up. My hand could then be seen picking up a stray piece of her wavy hair and tickling it under her nose a few times. Again she sighed softly and twitched her nose like a bunny, but only ended up turning her head away from me.

I brought the camera back so that it was showing me once again as I put on a thinking face, "Oi! So tha subtle tactics aren't workin' out as effectively as I'd hoped... we may have tah resort tah a more direct approach..." I trailed off softly, removing myself from the camera's view once more as I crept over Channing.

The screen was in disarray as I tossed it on the comforter for a moment, quickly positioning myself so that I was straddling Channing's waist, trying not to jostle her too much. I picked my phone up once more, turning it toward my face, "If I don' make it outtah this alive, please tell mah mum I love 'er," I whispered into the camera before giving a salute and turning it around so that Channing could be seen lying beneath me.

I leaned forward, gently gripping her chin with my fingertips and turned her face upward so that she was facing me. I stretched my arm out so that I could record myself as I leaned down closer to her; I hovered directly over her lips for a moment, quickly turning toward the camera, winking and giving a cheeky smile, before slowly leaning my lips down to touch hers.

At first when I kissed her she had no reaction whatsoever, however, as I leaned down, applying more pressure, her eyes immediately sprang open and she wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me to her... her moves seemed rather calculated for someone who had supposedly been 'sleeping'.

My eyes could be seen widening at her heated reaction, and I even released a little yelp as she quickly rolled us over, making it so that she was the one sitting on my waist. During the maneuver, she had surprised me so the phone flew out of my hand and landed so that it was wedged between my pillow and the headboard.

It was actually quite perfect the way the phone landed so that it was still filming us, of course we were off-center, but you could see me, as well as Channing's bottom half, even though her head was out of frame. The video was slightly grainy and dark, but the sunlight was steadily creeping into the room, so it was getting brighter by the second.

"Yeh faker! Yeh weren't even sleepin' were yeh?" I asked in an amused voice.

Channing giggled, shrugging her shoulders, "I was just plotting my attack. Remember, since I'm so aggressive, " she teased as she picked up a throw pillow and smothered me for a moment, before leaning down back into the view of the camera, kissing me once again.

We disappeared from sight as her hair cascaded down around us for a moment, but my hands snaked through the strands, pushing them out of her face and over her shoulder so that we could be seen clearly. After kissing me for a few seconds she looked up and at the phone that was still filming our little make out session.

She reached for it, and the screen was once again bouncing around as she turned the phone around, smiling before giving it a serious expression, "Hello everyone. Niall films me when I'm sleeping, should I be creeped out by this?" she asked raising her eyebrow, before smiling again and winking, "Or turned on...?" she asked, sticking out her tongue as she began laughing again.

"Turned on! Definitely turned on..." my voice could be heard off the screen as she rolled her eyes.

"Your opinion is invalid," she said flatly before turning the camera so that it was on me. I was laying on the pillow with my hands behind my head as I smirked up at her, "Well I can't help it... yer pretty when yer sleepin'," I said softly as my hands were seen reaching toward her, wrapping around her waist. 

She kept the camera trained on me for a few moments before the smile slid off of my face, "I'm gonna miss wakin' up next to yeh," I said softly, I could feel my cheeks turning pink just as they did in the video at how vulnerable my voice sounded.

All of a sudden, I could feel someone sitting next  to me, so I quickly paused the video, "What're you doing over here... you're blushing... are you watching porn again, Nialler?" Harry asked with a smile as he tousled my hair.

I groaned as I sat up slightly, "No, jus' a vid of me an' Chan we made this mornin'," I informed him as he continued looking over my shoulder.

Harry's eyes lit up, "Did you lovebirds make a sex tape? Dude, let me see it!" Harry said excitedly, seriously creeping me out.

I took my headphones off as I turned around giving him a weird look, "Mate, first off, no, we di'nt make a sex tape," I said in exasperation, rolling my eyes before I continued, "An' even if we did, I sure as hell wouldn't beh showin' any ah you!" I finished with a laugh.

Harry just gave me a simple smile, "Then let me see?"

I sighed again as I unplugged my headphones and hit the play button.

**Harry's P.O.V**

Niall seemed a little hesitant to show me the video, but after a few minutes of my whining, he eventually caved, just like I knew he would. After pressing play, he resumed the video and I looked on in curiosity as my eyes tried to focus on the little screen;

Channing appeared to be sitting on top of a shirtless Niall, it looked like they had just woken up, and I could tell in the video Niall's cheeks were blushing the same shade of red they were at the current moment.

"Awe... I'm going to miss you too, Nilla," Channing said softly as she leaned down and hugged Niall while still holding the phone up to film them. I glanced over at Niall and could tell that he was embarrassed at me hearing her use his pet name; I wrapped my arm around his shoulder to reassure him I wasn't going to poke fun at him, he relaxed immediately under my gesture.

The video was a close up of the two of them, as they were kissing. It was getting rather awkward as we sat there watching them make out for a minute, "I thought you said this wasn't a sex tape?" I questioned bemusedly as Niall looked over at me and shrugged his shoulders, "Aye, mate... yer tha one who wanted tah watch it," he said, giving me a wink.

I looked back at the phone to see that they had finally pulled apart, I glanced at Niall's face feeling a jolt of sympathy for the kid at his heartbroken expression. I know they were only recently separated but the bond they shared was insane. I looked back toward the phone to see that Channing had hopped off of him and was running over toward the bathroom, "Where yeh goin'?" Niall asked, although the phone was now facing the ceiling so only their voices could be heard.

"Shower... duh..." Channing's voice could be heard faintly in the background. The screen was ruffled about and you could hear the noise of the comforter as Niall was looking for the phone. After a few seconds he found it and held it back up to his face, "Well... I've gotta go... got some business tah take care of," he said to the camera with a wink. After a few seconds the feed was cut and the video ended, asking if we wanted it to be replayed.

I shook my head, "You've really found something with her, haven't you?" I asked Niall as he put his phone back into his pocket and slowly turned around to face me.

"Mate... you've no idea... she's jus'... I can't even explain it. I know I've fallen fer girls quickly before... but never like this..." he trailed off as he rubbed his hands over his eyes and relaxed back against the couch.

I smiled at my friend, genuinely happy for him. I only hoped that one day, I could find someone that made me as lovesick as Channing made him. As my brain weaved in and out of my past relationships and flings, I kept coming back to Jetta. I felt something for her, that was for sure... but was it as strong as what Niall felt for Channing?  I guess only time would tell.

**Channing's P.O.V**

Slowly I could feel myself coming back to reality, you know that feeling when you're in between awake and asleep? I was skating right along the edge of the two. Eventually though, my dream began to fade away and I was left in just the darkness of Jetta's familiar bedroom.

Reluctantly, I dragged my phone out from under the pillow noticing that it was already after midnight, meaning I'd been asleep for eight hours. I glanced at my missed calls list to see that I'd missed two calls and a text from Niall. I was about to call him back when I saw the little picture blinking at the top, telling me I had a voicemail.

I rolled over onto my back with a loud groan and pushed my bangs out of my face as I connected to my voicemail and brought the phone to my ear;

_"Hey babe... It's me. We jus' landed an' got situated in our hotel rooms. I'm already missin' yeh like crazy though. I reckon you've fallin' asleep, but that's good... yeh probably really need tah catch up on yer sleep... if yeh know what I'm sayin'..."_

I smiled as I heard Niall laughing at his own sexual innuendo. Even over the phone, that laugh still drew an excited chill down my spine.

_"Jus' gimme a call when yeh get tha chance... we've got rehearsals in tha mornin' an' a concert tomorrow night. We will beh doin' shows here fer tha next two weeks, an' after that I'm not sure what's goin' tah happen, but you and I are goin' tah figure somethin' out. I hope yeh can come with us tah London... I know it's kinda a big step, but I'm willin' to give it a try if you are."_

All of a sudden I heard a bit of rustling on the other end of the line, as well as some Irish cursing as someone new began speaking into the phone, _"Hey Channnny! Hope you're doing well! We miss you bunches!" Louis said as he began laughing, "LOVEEE YO-,"_ he was cut off before he could finish and Niall returned back to the phone, _"Sorreh bout that, I swear I can't get any damn privacy 'round here,"_ he complained with a chuckle before sobering up and finishing up the message;

_"Anyway, when yeh wake up, gimme a call and we can Skype... or somethin'. I'll talk to yeh soon, love,"_ he said softly before the line was cut.

I smiled as I saved the message, happy that Niall took the time to leave one. I quickly peeked my head into the living room only to see Jetta cuddled up on the couch with the television blaring in the background showing some cooking show. I tiptoed closer, quietly turning the volume down and covering her with a blanket before sneaking back out of the room, trying not to wake her up.

Once back in her room I shut the door and whipped my phone out to give Niall a call; considering it would only be 10pm in LA, he'd still be awake, right?

For some reason I felt nervous as I held the phone to my ear and anxiously waited for him to pick up. After four rings I finally was rewarded with hearing his gravelly, sleepy sounding voice, "Ello?" he asked adorably, waiting for my reply.

"Niall? Did I wake you?" I asked softly, about to suggest that he just go ahead and go back to sleep.

"Oh, hey Chan! No.. no, it's okay. I wasn't sleepin'," he lied as he tried to subtly clear his throat.

"Sure you weren't..." I laughed as I fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Really, it's okay, if you're tired, I can just talk to you tomorrow," I insisted, absentmindedly playing with Niall's shamrock necklace.

"Hey, Skype me," he said, sounding more awake now. I agreed immediately and fired up Jetta's laptop, not really sure what I was supposed to do. I'd actually never bothered Skyping anyone before, so Niall stayed on the phone and walked me through it as we set it up. Finally, after a little trouble shooting, we got it working and I could see him sitting in what looked to be a dimly lit living room.

We hung up our phones and I waved shyly to him as he smiled back at me, "This is pretty cool," I commented, being as I'd never used a webcam to Skype before. Sure, I knew how to work a webcam, but I didn't have anyone Skype worthy in my life... well until now.

"Thank God for modern day technology, yeah?" he asked with a crooked grin, as he rest his elbows on his knees and looked intently into the screen. Suddenly, I felt a bit awkward considering I hadn't checked my hair or face to make sure I wasn't a mess. My hand immediately flew up to my hair in an attempt to smooth it down, but Niall's laugh distracted me, "Yeh look great, Chan," he said as he ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more, "What about meh?" he asked with a serious face.

I giggled as I scooted in closer to the screen, "Yeah you too... I think you should definitely wear your hair like that to the concert tomorrow. It'll be a big hit," I teased as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oi, you're away from me fer 12 hours an' yeh've already developed a mean streak," he said as he shook his head.

A few seconds of comfortable silence passed before he spoke again,"So have yeh spoken with yer mum at all?" he asked curiously. I watched as he reached out of the view of the camera and laughed when he pulled a bag of chips back into view, "What? I'm hungry!" he said as he playfully stuck out his tongue.

I smiled at him for a moment before remembering his previous question about my mother, "What do you mean?" I asked, not quite sure what he was getting at.

"I was jus' wonderin' how she was doin'... the last I heard of her, she was stayin' with yer Aunt, right?" he asked as he chewed on his chips.

The thought of him actually caring what happened to my mother... it just made me... I don't know. It made me want to explode. Not only did he care for me, but he also cared about what happened to my mother... it was just a little overwhelming to try and comprehend how big of a heart Niall truly possessed.

I smiled at him again as I looked down at my hands, feeling bashful for some reason. Probably because he knew so much about my life... my family, and I still knew next to nothing of his. It kinda made me feel like a bitch for not even asking much about his family, "I actually don't know... but maybe I should call her tomorrow so she has my number..." I trailed off softly.

He looked up to meet my eyes as he spoke, "I was jus' wonderin' because if yeh come to London, I'm sure she'd like tah know about it... yeh know?" he asked before taking a drink from a water bottle that he seemed to pull out of no where.

"I want to meet your family," I said randomly, immediately feeling my cheeks turning red. I awkwardly looked back up at the screen when he didn't say anything and continued to ramble on, "but... I mean I don't have to if you don't want me to... I understand if that's weird since we just met, it's not a big-" he cut me off by calling my name, immediately making me look up at him.

"Ah course I want yeh to meet my family, I would love fer you to! I jus' didn' want tah rush yeh into anythin' yeh weren't ready for," he said with a soft smile, before bashfully looking away, " 'sides, my mum wants tah meet yeh too," he confessed, scratching the back of his neck as he waited for my reaction.

A huge grin took over my face as I stared back at his grainy, beautiful webcam image, "You've told your mother about me? Really?" I asked in disbelief. For some reason, the realization that he had actually thought I was important enough to tell his family about me just really struck a chord in my chest. It was quite strange to feel wanted for once... to feel like I belonged somewhere. To feel like someone was proud to show me off.

"Tah beh honest, I told my mum about yeh after that first day. I asked her what she thought I should do... yeh wanna know what she told me," he asked with a thoughtful expression as he spoke of his mother.

I nodded, waiting patiently as he recounted their telephone conversation, "she said that it didn't matter if I spoke with yeh fer five minutes or five hours... if I felt a connection tah yeh that quickly, then I needed to pursue it, 'cause it's not evr'yday that yeh find someone who can leave such a lasting impact," he said softly as he stared intensely at me through Jetta's laptop screen.

I just smiled and awkwardly looked away, "How did I get so lucky?" I asked more to myself then to Niall, but he found the need to answer anyway, "I don' think luck had much tah do with it. I think I was meant tah meet yeh. I think I was meant tah fix you," he replied softly as he watched me wipe a single tear away that was sliding down my cheek.

"Please don' cry... 'specially when I can't be there tah make it better," he said tenderly.

I laughed at his remark, "Hah! Well it's your fault! Quit being sweet and making me cry, dummy," I said with a playful glare.

He grabbed at his chest as if I'd hurt him with my insult, "Yeh wound me. I don' think I've been called a 'dummy' since primary school... yer bringin' back some rough memories," he teased, still clutching at his chest.

I rolled my eyes, and we spent the next few hours talking. We were talking about everything, from family, to old school memories, to first kisses and silly hobbies we had as children.

By the time I took a moment to glance at the clock, I noticed that it was nearly 6am... meaning it was almost 4am in Los Angeles, "Hey Ni? It's going on 4am over there... are you sure you don't want to get some sleep?" I asked as he looked back down at his guitar, strumming a few chords before answering me, "In a few minutes, let's just try to get a few more lines down," he said with excitement.

I smiled at his enthusiasm and grabbed my guitar as well so that we could start over from the beginning. For the past two hours, we'd been working on writing a song together. We'd gotten the first stanza and chorus down, but were still tweaking quite a few lines to try and make it work.

We went through the song once again, going over his solos as well as mine, however when we got to the chorus, he stopped strumming and looked up at me, "Aye, let's put yer solo after the chorus," he said softly as he leaned over his notebook and scratched something out.

I nodded my head, "Do you think the boys would sing the 'la lalala now everybody's singing' part?" I asked him seriously, "It might sound cool if we added them into the background," I suggested, brushing my fingers over my guitar strings once again.

"Yeah, that'd be sick! I'll fill them in on it tomarrah," he smiled at me again, resting his guitar on his lap, "Chan, we should sing this at one of our concerts, it'd beh amazin'... I'm sure the fans would love it," he commented as I looked back up to meet his gaze, pushing my hair behind my ear.

I could feel my heart beating a little faster at the thought of it, to be honest it completely terrified me. Niall could obviously sense my awkwardness because he immediately began reassuring me, "Don't worry, it's jus' a thought, babe," he said with a wink, followed by a very long yawn.

I picked up the laptop and climbed into the bed as I sat it on the pillow next to me; I pulled the covers up to my chin and rolled on my side to smile at Niall, "There... now it's like you're almost here with me," I mused as I watched him pick up his laptop and head back into what I'm assuming was his room.

After a bit of ruffling around I watched as he also climbed into his bed and got nestled under the blankets before turning over and facing his computer with a sad smile, "Yeeh... I'd much rather have yeh here though," he said softly as he stretched his arm out and placed his hand against the screen. I followed his lead and touched my hand to the screen as well.

"Will you sing to me?" I asked softly, as I felt sleep tugging at my eyelids. 

Niall smiled softly at me as he nodded his head, "Goodnight babe, I love yeh," he said before he began singing one of my favorites;

_"I waited by the willow tree Outside your parents house last night Girl you know I warned you Summer's coming soon If you're gonna make a move You better make your move  
Because you know that in a week or two I'll be miles away from you On the California coast But you know the thing I'll miss the most is you_

_Girl do you remember that time I held both your hands in mine And we watched the stars come out that night  
You said that your heart could hardly take The moons reflection on the glossy lake And I just whispered 'I love you'"_

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at the screen to see that Niall was singing while lying on his back, facing the ceiling. His eyes were closed, but as if he could sense me looking at him, he slowly turned his head and opened his tired eyes to focus on me.

_"But you know that in a week or two I'll be miles away from you On the California coast But you know the thing I'll miss the most is_  
If you miss me so much That you can barely stand it And your heart can hardly take You know I'm never more than a phone call away  
I won't hesitate to answer my phone When your name shows up on my caller ID But you know I can't stay Because summer is calling me Calling me"

As I began to drift away to the soothing tone of Niall's voice, I let his words surround me. Although it was nothing like having him here with me... not even close... I was so happy that even though he's away, that I could still have this time with him. I was a little afraid that he would immediately forget about me after leaving... but it seemed like he was missing me just as much as I was missing him.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, or even when he did; all I remember is his fading voice as it fluttered across my heart, soothing my soul, reminding me that no matter what... things would be okay... we would be okay; 

_"Because you know that in a week or two_ _I'll be miles away from you_ _On the California coast_ _But you know the thing I'll miss the most is you..."_


End file.
